Disease
by Atsuki-chan
Summary: Elves are becoming ill and the skies grow dark, but when Legolas' father vanishes and a female elf from another city's friends disappear they both embarke on a journey that causes the two to meet each other...A Romantic story with frequent battle scenes..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hurray! My first lord of the rings fic…first I must say I own nothing that belongs to Tolkien…yeah…duh…anyway, yes this is a Romantic story.  More of an adventure and action drama thing too, but it does have a Romance thing with Legolas. Don't worry though, because I am not making it like "Legolas sees a really beautiful girl…and he goes up to her and she likes him too and they decide they should get married! Yay!" Heck no! The romance is a gradual process.  Enough of my talking though! On with the story!

**NOTE: There is a Reason the Elves are getting SICK! I know Elves don't get ill in the books…in my fanfic this illness was created to Kill the elves…but you won't figure out Why until later on! Please don't flame me about it!******

**Disease**

**Prologue******

**By: Suki**

          Sam dipped his aching feet into the soothing pond that laid before him… it was nice and cold, and Sam felt like he was in heaven.  Normally a Hobbit's feet are designed well to walk on rough and rocky grounds, but Sam had gone a mile too far with his.  He laid back and observed the trees above him and felt a refreshing gust of wind pushy his hair back and cool his dripping brow.  He was far from home…though Sam didn't plan on leaving the shire ever again he felt himself wanting that adventure he had not so long ago.  All of Sam's troubles melted from his mind completely…and he was in too good of a mood to ever be disturbed…well until he got a big surprise…

            A rather large foot found it's way to Sam's head…

            "OW! Hey! Watch it will you?" Sam scoffed.  The owner of the foot turned to look at Sam…why it was none other but Pippin.

            "Maybe you shouldn't take a nap where people are walking…" Pippin shot back.  Sam seemed confused by Pippin…

            "That's a dim-witted excuse to step on someone head…" Sam turned away from him…

            "I never said my excuses had to be intelligent…now did I? " He smirked and walked quietly away with a handful of firewood in his hands…jubilantly singing to himself.

            "Well how do you like that…" Muttered Sam… Seems like almost anything can ruin Sam's good days, in one way or another.  He turned to look around for some sign of an intelligent being…he was looking for Frodo…

            Frodo had been sitting at the ledge of a cliff staring out into the beyond… If you couldn't already guess, it was Frodo's idea to leave the Shire.  He soon discovered when he had returned to the Shire there was nothing left for him…Bilbo was right to leave.  Frodo had been bombarded with relatives and whatnots.  He wanted to see Aragorn, Legolas and all of the original Fellowship again…maybe live with the elves…he wasn't sure yet all the excitement was too much for him.  He wanted to happily ever after until the end of his days… and although Frodo planned on leaving by himself, Sam insisted on going as well.  Frodo and Sam had been inseparable…they planned to die together.  As for Pippin and Merry… they soon became bored of the Shire.  Pippin and Merry lived for excitement and were pretty much different from your average hobbit…hobbits like to be calm and never hasty, which is the absolute opposite from these two halflings.  Now they are all free…to not be forced to a normal wasted life of a hobbit, now they can let their good times flow like a river going upstream.

            "Come now…" Frodo yelled out to them all. "We have little time to spare comrades…we must make it to Gondor".

            This is the beginning to a tale that twists the Lord of the rings like you have never seen.  Frodo makes his way to Gondor, reuniting himself with Aragorn in a very pleasant surprise…and then not so pleasant…Aragorn tries to force Frodo to go back to the Shire and stay there.  A plague of an unknown source haunts Middle Earth.  The elves predicted this and tried to leave, but it was not so easy… The plague targeted the elves.  Aragorn heard tales of Elves developing illnesses, when it has been known that elves are unable to catch any form of disease…

            "Frodo…this isn't a normal virus to the body…it was made…and made to kill…" Aragorn spoke softly but harshly.

            Frodo's eyes widened as the plot thickened… it started to happen after the defeat of Sauron.  Elfin stiffs had been found now and then…without a scratch on their beautiful bodies. "Turn back now Frodo and do not return…"

            "Aragorn…does Legolas…know this?"  Frodo asked…a worried look spread across his face.

            "There are seldom who do…the elves don't know what is going on…it is said that approximately 1 elf out of 1,000 catch this disease…but that number could only increase in time unless we figure out how to stop it.  Frodo…Hobbits, men, Dwarves, Wizards…we could all be next.  Only time will tell, " Aragorn sighed.  Frodo grasped the chain around his neck that once bore the One ring…the ring had done permanent damage to Frodo…and now he constantly found himself trying to touch an invisible ring around his neck…

            "Frodo…" Aragorn reached out and grasped Frodo's hand… "it's not there…"

            Frodo put his hands to his side…and rested…thoughts whirled around in his head…

            "Aragorn…what will we do?" He whispered…

            Sam, Pippin and Merry were listening quietly…trying there best not to make a sound..

            "Time is of the essence my small friend…" Aragorn answered…

            "I am not going back…not to just to sit there like a chicken waiting to have it's head cut off…" Frodo scowled at Aragorn… Aragorn gave Frodo an un-friendly look.

            "What will you do…what can you do?"

            To make long stories short…this is a little feedback from years before…Frodo was unable to do anything at the moment.  He traveled to Mirkwood to be near Legolas. There he stayed and spoke nothing of the ill tragedies.  The weird deaths of the elves seemed to be traveling like wild horses.  It had not reached Mirkwood or Lothlorien for that matter, so no one worried because know one knew…

            But now as we travel further back in time…we actually begin to tell a story of the past that will start the story officially…

            Many years back do we go and many times have the leaves fallen off the trees since then…a young elfin girl was born…though at a young age was captured by orcs.  There she was beaten and forced to withstand terrible thrashings…she returned back to her village only find she was much different…

Her eyes of blue burned green…her blonde hair singed brown…her eyes sometimes went to the tint of red when she was angered… 

            She was feared… It was told she was cursed with some horrible power of Sauron.  Rumors spread of Sauron throwing her into the fiery pits of Mordor.  No one knew the truth, but before anyone could really reveal the past of the elf's tragedies…her mother and father took her out of the elfin city and abandoned her in the middle of a forest…she was barely a toddler.  

            In time elfin warriors of a tribe found her.  A Tribe remote from Mirkwood, Rivendel and even Lothlorien…It was the terrain of the Isilmi Elves.  She was brought to their lands.  You ask how such an elf could play any part in this story, but your questions will soon be answered…as this disturbing plot thickens.  We are now entering the present time of our story…are you following on so far??

Good…let's go…


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tolkien's stuff and crap like that…I think you know…

Don't mistake this for a Mary-sue! I despise Mary-sues! Grrrrr…

Without the problems of the main female character…my story would not work!

Well anyway! Carry on and enjoy! ^_^

**Disease**

**Chapter 1**

****

**By: Suki**

            "Listen and stay still…" Vynel whispered.  The crew of immature elves kneeled behind her carefully following directions…they said not a word and held up their bows ever so still…

            "Wait for it…" directed Vynel.  One of the elves watching from behind held up his bow and shot his arrow that bulleted and whistled before striking a chicken right in the heart.  He smiled and felt good about himself…a fool who breezed by his archery sessions.  Vynel turned around and sent him a piercing death stare.  Hastily she marched up to him…

            "The heck do you think your doing? You are ruining everything!  Not only did you strike the chicken in it's breast instead of aiming for the neck…your not even in this practice session!" She scoffed at the young elf.

            "I know I know…but it was going so slow!  Those poor little elves aren't going to learn a thing; you are doing it wrong…you must take action! A Chicken is a chicken…and to kill it is to kill it…no matter where you arrow may hit it," He smirked…

            "Katostrophi…this is why you are still training…you have yet to understand…maybe you should be demoted and return to these practices since you obviously haven't mastered them…" Vynel glared at him…

            "Oh like you are much better…just because you are only a couple thousand years older than I am…damn…you older elves think your so wise," Katostrophi spat.

            "Say what you will young and naïve one…I'm not the one who still can't shoot small rocks out of the sky…and I am not the one who still continues to cut his hair…" She smiled… He looked down at his feet.  It was a common custom for young elves to cut their hair until they arrived at a mature enough age to grow out their hair without ever cutting it.  If you saw an elf with short hair…you knew they must have been a youth.  A tall man with long blonde hair and pale gray eyes glided to Vynel's side when he had heard the commotion…but he had a large grin on his face that made his features sparkle.  Vynel smiled as well…this man was her hero…his name was Capulet.  He was one of the oldest and one of the most handsome of the elfin men Vyneldia had ever laid her eyes upon.  He had trained her since she was a youth herself…

            "I could hear you two quarrel about a mile away…" Capulet smiled.  When an Elf tells you they could hear you from a mile away…they really mean they heard from a mile away, "What say you Vyneldia?"

Vynel's full name was Vyneldia, and she was a proud elf of a remote village by the name of Isilmi… Vynel also happened to be a very devoted warrior, but took time out of her own training to help much younger elves.  Her eyes were an emerald green that shined and sparkled whilst her brown hair gleamed in the sunlight…Vynel wielded a sword better than many other, but her archery skills she was known for the most.  When she heard Capulet speak her name…she felt honorable.

"Training the children…some of them need be more considerate though…" Said Vynel passing a glance towards Katostrophi.

"Ah yes…young Katostrophi, I would speak with you about your behavior if I wasn't here only for the soul mission to report Vyneldia to a secret council meeting…" Capulet focused his attention on Vynel…she winced at his stare.  

"There's a secret council meeting? I have not heard of such meeting…" Katostrophi frowned…

"That is because…it's secret," Capulet hissed.  He took Vynel's hand and led her to the location of the meeting and left Katostrophi watching from behind as they disappeared in a large crowd…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile we direct our story to two other familiar faces…A tall stunningly handsome elf sitting beside his ever so trusted dwarven friend…both enjoying a quiet meal upon large stones in front of a tall stone structure that forms itself into the castle of Mirkwood.  The dwarf concentrated on his meal…while Legolas polished his elfin knives and shamelessly stared at a lady elf that laid her beauty upon his eyes in the distance.

"Legolas…your mind seems to escape you," The dwarf remarked.

"No…I'm quite with you Gimli," Legolas quickly went back to polishing his knives.

"I know what takes away your good sense…don't think I haven't noticed her before you," snickered Gimli.  He looked towards the woman working… the one female elf with the strawberry hair and the eyes of hazel.  Legolas looked up at her again…

"Ah Scarlet…I do not love her if that is what you think…" replied Legolas, who was now frowning down at the grinning Gimli.

"But you think you **could** love her…" Gimli explained…Legolas let out a deep sigh.

"If only had the chance.  When I try to get closer…Scarlet pulls away.  We are not good friends because of her fearfulness of my own self…" Legolas looked down. "She desires to live in chastity…"

"Love has a way…" Gimli explained.

"I do not love Scarlet…not at all.  I've been taken away by her sweetness and beauty, but I hardly know her." Legolas almost shouted…he did not want Gimli getting the wrong idea.  Gimli nodded and then looked as if he wanted to speak, but took another bite of a chicken leg…

"Legolas…you have women throw themselves at your feet…yet you pick the women that have no desire for you," thought Gimli out loud…

"I follow my senses…you should know that by now my friend…" Legolas smiled. 

Today was such a pleasant day…Legolas looked up to a cloudless sky and the sun looked down upon him smiling.  What could go wrong on such a marvelous morning…nothing!  As Gimli and Legolas enjoyed their perfect day a woman came from the doors of Mirkwood's castle and slowly walked up to Legolas.  You would suspect her to have a lovely smile now wouldn't you, but no…she had the expression of distress on her face.  Legolas sensed the negative energy…

"Prince…my Lord…your father is…" She looked away from Legolas.

"Madam…what is it?" Legolas stood up.  She had a concerning look on her face which made Legolas begin to worry.  She put her hand up to her mouth to keep from breaking down…

"He's dying," she sobbed.

Legolas' eyes grew wide and immediately he dashed off without a moment's notice…not even to consider how this was even possibly happening…Elves don't just start "Dieing".  It was logically impossible, so what was happening?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What weighs heavily on your mind child?" The Elder of Isilmi spoke to Vynel…She turned her head the other direction and focused on a small rock in the corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" She lied.

"I believe you know what I mean.  Your performance this week has been lacking your full potential, your are becoming more stubborn and snapping at your fellow trainers…" Informed the elder.

"It's been bugging me, they aren't listening! They don't do things right!" Vynel tried to find the right words to use, but what released from her lips sounded like pure stupidity.  She felt like a fool and her sentence proved just that.

"Vynel…" he glared at her this time.

            "I'm afraid I will be kicked out of your city…" Vynel finally spoke the truth.

            "Why ever would we do that?" His eyes widened now.  Capulet was standing by the throne, carefully watching, and this made Vynel grow even more nervous.

            Slowly she stepped backwards.  She put a hand to her heart and rubbed it gently…"There's a pain…right here".

            "Your heart is in pain…why dear Vyneldia, your in love?" Capulet whispered.  Vynel looked up at Capulet…she blushed but shook her head.

            "No…this is not the pain of love…it hurts right here…it really hurts," Vynel replied sadly.

            "Please explain Vyneldia…" The Elder grew tired of worrying…

            She stepped back even further now…but she focused on the great Elder of Isilmi.  She continued to rub her chest, "It's a pain I have endured all my life…first but a small pricking slowly increasing to a stinging sensation.  I learned to ignore it by focusing on what matters, but a couple of days ago I noticed the pain increasing much more, and when I got dressed in the early dawn of that morning I noticed something…" Vynel paused.

            "What did you notice Vynel…You must not be hasty, but you must not straggle on your words…" The elder spoke.  Vynel frowned and pulled out a large knife.

            "I noticed this!" Vynel shouted and with the knife at hand made a large cut down the front of her chest opening her tunic open and revealing an entangled design of a thorn vine marked on her chest.  It hovered just over her heart, and Capulet's eyes grew wide while the elder made no visible expression change… They both opened their mouth's to speak but Vynel quickly hushed them.

            "I also noticed when I was a child I was able to move large pebbles and small rocks with the concentration of my mind and the wave of my very own hands…no big deal right?  Well now I've notice I am able to do this…" Vynel settled down for one moment and then she turned her attention to a chair in the corner.  She raised her hands violently causing the chair to rise in mid-air and throw itself into the wall…clearly shattering it into mere wood chippings.  Vynel breathed heavily and then once again grasped the striking pain where the visible markings on her chest were.

            "You see!! You see now? Great elder…I cause a threat to our village!" Vynel sobbed, "This is what weighs heavily on my mind…"

            The great elder looked at her for a small moment…then without turning his head, he handed Capulet a large sterling silver sword.  Capulet took the sword hesitantly…

            "But Sire…" Capulet began but he was hushed.  Vynel was moved to tears; slowly she fell to her knees and bent over.  Vynel revealed her neck as much as she could… She knew her threat to Isilmi would now cause her death…

            Capulet raised the sword above her head…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**            Author's note: How do you like my story so far? ^_^… I will write more once I get the chance, but I wanted to see how it would be doing so far.  The two main characters of my story have not yet met each other you see…so there obviously can't be any romance yet… But I really think you should not be quick to judge what is happening.  I like to write Irony…keep that in mind….**

**Please enjoy! ^__________________^ Excuse my habit of always using smiley faces…on_no**

**P.S. lol…I have problems with typos and grammar some times…I don't trust my spell check often… I know there will still be mistakes even if I use Grammar and Spell check… but nicely tell me if there is…don't say stuff like "U Suck! You cannot spell! U Suck!"…lol I find that very ignorant..**


	3. Night covers the sky like a thick black ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tolkien's stuff and crap like that…I think you know…

Don't mistake this for a Mary-sue! I despise Mary-sues! Grrrrr…

Without the problems of the main female character…my story would not work!

Well anyway! Carry on and enjoy! ^_^

P.S. I really suck at getting my grammar and my spelling perfect, but I try my best. ^_^

**Disease**

**Chapter 2**

****

**By: Suki**

"I am not dying…" King Thranduil demanded, though he was growing weak and he could not get himself out of bed. Legolas was at his side by this time and he was holding his father's hand. 

"Father…" Legolas whispered.

"Son…my strength leaves my body as I speak…so listen once and understand, for I cannot repeat this again…" He informed. Thranduil started to cough and stammer but managed to speak.

"I am leaving," Thranduil hissed, " if you have not noticed the clouds are painting themselves black… Elves are dieing of an unknown sickness…*cough*" Thranduil found it hard to speak and his body began to fade. 

"But…But elves can't get sick…and Elves can't just die father! It's impossible!" Legolas panicked, which was a new concept for the tall elf…he learned how to keep calm in the Fellowship when everyone else would start breaking down…Legolas' tears spilled as his father's hand began to slip from his grip. Thranduil turned to face his son.

"I will not die my Son…maybe you can changed the course of the future…maybe you can stop the Elfin race from dying out. I will be held capture in some unknown dark land. Whoever is doing this wants top authority out of the way and you have not yet become King Legolas! You can save Mirkwood and all of Middle earth for that matter…" Thranduil went on and on, but Legolas thought his father to have a fever. What was this saving 'Middle-earth" thing about? Did he really think Legolas on his own could change the course of this nightmare?

"Held captured?? What does this mean? How do you know?" Legolas was shouting now…from outside the castle they could hear thunder…

"The wind…it speaks *moan*…it's happening…" The King of Mirkwood started to shake and sputter. The light of the candles began to flicker like mad as the wind rushed in threw the windows. It was clearly mid-afternoon…but the darkness covered the land like a black sheet hovering over their beloved city. It was like night, and the sun could not be seen. The lightening licked from the sky and the thunder cackled once more. Gimli looked outside and saw a giant yellow streak blast down from the darkness and it printed a temporary blue tattoo on his retinas…

"What's happening?" A young maiden elf was holding onto her mum…many were crying. Everything and everyone was going mad. Legolas focused on his fading King…Thranduil was more than just his King, he was the man that raised him…His father. The only one left after his poor ol' mum died…

"I won't let you leave…" Legolas demanded.

"I wish I could bare eternity with you my son…but now…I'm afraid evil has decided otherwise," Thranduil's hand fell from Legolas' grip… His King lifted his hand and touched Legolas' soft cheek…the flames of the candles died out with a sizzle and with that Thranduil vanished from sight. Like a silhouette of a ghost disappearing completely… Legolas brought his own hand to the place Thranduil had touched and he could still feel the warm emotion. Just like that…The King of Mirkwood was gone…

"Didn't you see it? There was a large shadow…a demon shadow that passed over my father for a split second before he vanished!" Legolas shouted.

"Legolas…have you gone mad? He's dead…King Thranduil is dead!" One of the castle guards pronounced… Legolas pulled out one of her mighty knives and held it up to the man's throat.

"He's not dead…he vanished…it's taken him somewhere…" Legolas hissed. Gimli quickly motioned Legolas to put his knife down…and he did so.

"What is 'It' Legolas?" asked Gimli doubtfully.  Legolas turned to look at Gimli with saddened eyes.

"I have no clue…" Legolas sighed deeply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
****

            Capulet took a deep breath and with that raising his sword even more.  He had pity in his eyes as he stared down at the trembling Vynel, though she was too mortified to notice him.  His hands began to shake…Capulet couldn't do it.  He dropped the sword beside Vynel.

            "Find someone else to do your murdering…" He scoffed and turned to leave.  The look of rage overcame the Great elder and he had already risen from his seat.

            "Coward!  If you do not have the dignity to kill a weak little girl…what left do you have?" He shouted to Capulet.  Capulet turned…he glared at the Elder.

            "Coward am I?  I have enough dignity not to kill someone who hasn't even done anything wrong!  If that is cowardice…then color me frightened…sir," His last emphasize on "Sir" came to a rather rude manor other than a compliment.  Slowly the elder bent down and arose with the sword in his hands.  Vynel decided to speak.

            "I resent being called a weak little girl," she whispered, but hardly loud enough for either the elder or Capulet to hear.

            "Fine Capulet…cower before your elder like a fool.  If you shall not let this evil girl kiss the lips of death…then I she shall let her kiss the icy blade of my sword!" He hissed in fury.  Hastily he drew his mighty sword back while Capulet stared at him with the look of "You-wouldn't-dare" spread across his face…

**------------- TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
